1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent side step apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, an intelligent side step apparatus for a vehicle which actively adjusts the vertical height and expands in the width direction separately for getting in/out of a vehicle and is equipped with a lamp that is turned on in a night mode for safety of passengers.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of recreation vehicles having seats higher than those of sedans are equipped with a side step 1 for convenience of a passenger, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, a common side step 1 is simply fixed to a vehicle body 2 (side sill outer panel) and cannot be adjusted in vertical height and cannot expand in the width direction, so that a passenger is inconvenienced in using the side step 1 when getting in/out of a vehicle.
That is, a passenger can step on the side step 1 well in getting out of a vehicle and accordingly it is possible to prevent the passenger from getting hurt from a fall only when the side step 1 is conspicuous to the passenger, and the passenger can easily step and get in the vehicle only when the height of the side step 1 is small.
However, since the side step 1 of the related art has a structure that cannot adjust the vertical height and cannot expand in the width direction, a passenger is inconvenienced in using the side step 1 for getting in/out of a vehicle.
Further, a side step improved to adjust the vertical height and expand in the width direction has been developed to solve the problem, but it is inconvenient for a passenger to use the side step because the passenger should adjust the side step and expand it in the width direction in person.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.